


The same thing

by Turquoster (Azurspur)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Poetry, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurspur/pseuds/Turquoster
Summary: Charles and Erik stand at a crossroads, once again.A short cherik inspired poem.





	The same thing

 

°°°

And here we are again,

At the crossroads of fate.

The paths grow darker

The longer that we wait.

We know how it’s played;

A familiar game

I go one way, you the other

It's always the same.

I step forward, the first

And send you a parting smile.

_‘Goodbye, old friend.’_

You stand and stare for a while.

And then, inexplicably,

Our paths seem to coincide

_‘I meant what I said,’ you grin._

_‘I want you by my side.’_

My heart is in my throat,

A traitorous blossom of hope

For all that has come to pass,

At the end of the rope.

Surely, this is a cruel joke,

The means to an end

How can I believe, now,

That you’re willing to bend?

Sandy shores, cerulean skies

The echo of a phantom pain,

How am I to know

That you won’t leave once again?

These words I hold back,

But you know me too well

When you lean in close

I am caught under your spell.

There’s a look in your eyes,

One I have not yet seen,

_‘Because, my love,’  you breathe,_

_‘This time..._

_This time, we want the same thing.’_

_●●●_

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my very first attempt writing for this ship that I am absolute and utterly in love with. Also, this marks my first venture into poetry, let alone actually posting a poem anywhere...so I guess I'll see how it goes :)
> 
> If you thought it was decent, please let me know. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Turq


End file.
